


Challenge Accepted

by misaffection



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misaffection/pseuds/misaffection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Lester is not one to back down from a challenge, so when Alexis learns he's never been through an anomaly and throws down a gauntlet, there's only one thing he can do - accept her challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge Accepted

James Lester had been the youngest child in his school year, which had also made him the smallest. That position should have made him an easy target for the class bully and had, at first. But James was also the youngest of three and had learnt how to defend himself long before entering the school gates for the first time.

Parliament was similar to the playground – show a weakness and the vultures would pick at it. And while his tendency to punch first and ask questions later had matured into careful watchfulness and a quick retort, one thing remained the same: he did not back down from a direct challenge.

He eyes the anomaly and then glances at Alex. Admitting that he’d never, in the three years the ARC has been operational, ventured through to the other side had been a rookie mistake. Her response had been immediate; teasing him until he’d cracked and accepted her challenge.

Shifting the backpack to a more comfortable position, James then tugs the sleeve of his black shirt. The spare uniform is a world away from his usual attire, but one does not wear Italian suits to the Cretaceous. Or wherever the anomaly leads.

He frowns. “Are you sure it’s… safe?”

“As it gets.” Alex angles him a smirk. “Chickening out?”

“No, just ensuring I make it back in one piece.”

She grins at him. “Don’t worry – I’ll watch your six.”

He blinks. “My what?”

She slaps his backside. “That.”

“Charming.”

Her response is a wide grin, but then she takes pity and his hand. He’s not afraid, not as such, but he’s encountered enough creatures that he’s wary. The anomaly flickers and Becker steps back through, Abby at his side. The soldier gives Alex a short nod.

“Exactly as Connor predicted,” he reports. “A few large herbivores and some scaly birds, but nothing dangerous.”

“Are you positive about that?”

Abby grins at his question and shares a glance with Alex, who sniggers. He straightens; a gesture that’s rather spoilt by the fact she’s still holding his hand.

Becker’s expression is carefully blank. “The immediate area is safe. If you stay close to the anomaly on the other side and don’t wander off, you’ll be perfectly fine.”

James sighs. The report is the last check on his list and now that’s come back okay, there’s no legitimate reason not to go through. One small step, he supposes. He glances at Alex. She arches an eyebrow.

“Shall we?” he asks.

She takes that step with him. He doesn’t know what to expect, what he’ll experience, but there’s nothing other than a moment where he’s surrounded by blinding light, then instead of dry grass and winter-bare trees, there’s rolling green hills and an orange sky. A huge lake is edged by the large dinosaurs Becker assured him are herbivores.

James lets go of Alex’s hand and takes another step. He knows the theory, has read a hundred reports of missions, but the reality of it is overwhelming. A little scary, but… He grins a little as the fact he’s travelled through time dawns on him.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

He turns to find Alex watching him, amusement clear on her face. “It wasn’t. Rather like stepping through a doorway.” A flight of birds dawns his attention upwards. Scaly, just as Becker said, though he didn’t mention how ugly they were. He looks back at her. “I can see the attraction.”

“It is quite something. I know that there is a serious part to all this, James, but still.” Alex waves a hand. “We’re millions of years in the past, seeing things no human being has ever seen. Occasionally it’s nice not to have to worry about incursions or ulterior motives and just be a part of the wonder.”

James nods, understanding now what drives her, Cutter and the rest of the team. The anomalies aren’t just something to be contained, though there is that and it is important, but they also offer an opportunity to learn like no other.

“I’ll put a recommendation forward to the minister for further funding,” he says and she squeals, throwing her arms around his neck before kissing him soundly on the mouth. He pushes her back and shakes his head. “I’m sure both you and Cutter have lists a mile long and will undoubtedly spend it as quick as I can secure it.”

“Thank you.”

“You might want to hold off on that – I can only promise to ask. I can’t guarantee he’ll agree.”

“Doesn’t matter.” She worms close again. “At least you’re going to try.”

He decides not to push her away again, though professionalism suggests that he ought to. She feels very good against him and being professional can go hang, quite frankly. A thought occurs. He hides a smile in the soft waves of her hair.

“I accepted your challenge and followed it through,” he points out. “Now, what did you say my reward would be again?”

Alex lifts her head, brown eyes alight with mischief. “You know if we’re too long, Becker will come looking for us? An hour puts us back at the ARC and in your office.”

James considers the proposal and then sighs. “I’m going to need a new chair.”


End file.
